Holiday loving
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Ragna's not the most festive person. He'll pop up a tree and decorated for the holidays but other than that, most of his Christmas was spent alone. However, the RWBY girls plan on giving Ragna a Christmas he'll never forget. Commissioned by Anon Tags: Orgy, vanilla, impregnation


**I do not own any of these characters.**

 **This is a commission.**

* * *

Holiday loving

Ragna isn't one to celebrate Christmas. Less because he hates it, and more that he's never had the time to do so with the world trying to kill him constantly.

"I still think this a stupid idea." Ragna sighed. The pleading, big silver eyes of Ruby making it hard for him to say no to her's and her teammate's request.

It's Christmas eve and team RWBY wanted to celebrate with their favorite grumpy swordsman. The girls had practically broken down his apartment door to celebrate with him. And it wasn't because of Ragna being a grinch and hatting the holidays. He even has a small Christmas tree decorated in the corner of his small apartment. It was their state of dress that may them pause They were dressed in skimpy red Santa outfits.

"Please. It'll be fun." Ruby plead in her very small skirted, bright red Santa outfit. Compared to the others it was cuter then sexy in her red furry edged blouse. Her white thigh highs, and the small snowman shaped window for her budding chest.

"I bet you'll cute~" Yang giggled. Her bountiful chest jumping in the small red halter top that showed off her belly button and a good amount of her under cleavage. Her micro skit flipping up to show off a dark green thong that had a snowflake shaped hole that showed off her bare groin.

Blake stood to the side her nose deep in a book a usual. But it was more to hide her blushing face and her short glances at Ragna. Wondering what he thought of her in a darker shade of red Santa costume. Small, low cut shorts that showed off the crack of her petite tight butt. Along with the Santa clause hat ring that held her tong under it together. The red top is held around her neck with a collar. Which is a basic bikini top that was nothing but triangles.

"Why do I have to wear this…" Wiess was the only one who showed more shame in about her state of dress. An impossibly short red skirt, and an even shorter top with a cute reindeer on it. While her more intimate parts are covered, Weiss's still showed off her toned legs and stomach. To top it all off her ponytail is held up with a lovely red bow.

All four girls had barged in his home dressed like that shouting Merry Christmas and something about them being his gift. While the grim reaper himself was a little put-off, he wasn't going to say no. However, there was a problem. He didn't get a gift for them. Well, not one of his own choice anyway.

Ragna grumbled as he looked at the two potions, wouldn't dare call them drinks, in front of him. He knows what one of them dose. It was some silly de-aging thing given to him by Anmane. The playful observer had given it to him as a gift. Saying that it would be nice to re-live his teenage years and his 'harem', as the kimono wearing man so loving put it, would love to see him in said younger days.

'The only thing enjoyable about that were the times I wasn't running from master's crazy training regimes.' Ragna sighed as he looked at the other bottle. This time with a little disdain.

That one is made by Kokonoe. The mad scientist and daughter of his master. He had no clue what it would do, and he doesn't want to find out. The crazy cat woman has caused him enough trouble in the past.

And yet…

"Hmmm~?" The big sweet eyes of Ruby weren't helping him say no.

"Ugh fine…" Ragna groaned as he picked up both drinks and drowned them.

"Ugh…" the grim reaper turned more than a little green. He actually started to shrink in height. Growing shorter and oddly younger as the potion took its effect. His clothes were lucky enough that his clothes shifted with him. Changing back into his old training gear.

"Argh…what the hell…" Ragna's voice cracked a little as it changed and he felt a little out of it. "Son of…well, I guess that crazy bastard's potion worked…. great."

"So, are you all happy now?" The shorter grim reaper sighed at the girls. Hoping this would please the girls. Yet the younger reaper felt oddly hot. His face utterly flushed and red as he panted a little.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Ragna started to pant while the girls kept staring at him. Although not exactly at him at the same time. The girls were staring at something else. Namely, the cat ears on Ragna's head and duel tails swishing behind him.

"What?" Ragna growled. Bearing actual fangs.

"Oh my god! He's so cute!" Ruby nearly tackled Ragna to the ground with a hug.

"Wow. I can't believe that actually worked." Weiss blinked in surprise at Ragna's transformation.

"Huh. I thought he would turn in a wolf." Blake mused while Ruby kept rubbing her cheek on Ragna's.

Ragna, on the other hand, was still utterly confused. "The hell are blabbing-What the fuck!?"

Until he noticed the ears twitching on his head and his two swaying.

"That god damn hairball!" Ragna roared as he pulled at his new tail in shock. "When I get my hands on her I am going tie her tails to a lamppost!"

"Don't worry~! It's not permanent." Yang reassured him. "It'll be gone by Christmas morning."

"You planned this!? What the hell!? Ugh…And why do I feel so damn hot!?"

"Oohh~ looks like part two of our gift is kicking in." Yang grinned as she looked down at Ragna's groin.

Ruby's followed her sister's line of sight and jumped off Ragna with a blush. There is a massive tent in his pants from a burning erection.

"Fannus heats are no joke. For women or men." Blake said rather impressed by the bulge in his pants. It looked even bigger than normal.

"I swear you girls are insane…and horny" Ragna panted. His lust making things very hazy. "Look this is a really bad idea. You know I am not all that human and-Hey!?"

Ragna looked down to see Blake and Yang fiddling with his belt. "God Damn-Listen to me your perverts!"

"You're always so stiff…. although you're a lot stiffer now…" Weiss said as she helped take off Ragna's belt.

"Yeah relax and enjoy your gifts!" Yang said as she tossed his belt.

"Merry Christmas ya grumpy Gus!" Ruby giggled as she and Blake pulled down his pants.

"This is our gift form us to you," Blake smirked as she and everyone else get an eyeful of his massive ten-inch cock. The near soda can thick member bobbed and bounced in rage while thick dollops of pre-jizz dripped from its head. Wiess shared the head with Blake while Ruby ducked under and licked at his sack.

"And form you to us~." Yang purred. Licking her lips before sinking Ragna's prick into her mountain's cleavage. The bulbous fat tip of the cock poked through the hole in her top as she pumped her pillowy tits up and down. Squeezing more pre-cum out of her lover's shaft with her bountiful breast. Pre-jizz that Blake dutifully licked up. The feline fannus swirling her tongue around the mushroom tip before engulfing it. Burying her head into Yang tits as she sucked and slurped on Ragna.

"It looks more like you guys are opening your present early!" The grim reaper growled, but he could do much with both girl's toying with his cock. Blake's movements are slow and thoughtful. Her tongue skillfully licking the underside of his cock head. Weiss is a little more hesitant in her licking. Slowly kisses around the head.

Yang, on the other hand, is more playful. Moving her breast in time with her rapidly bobbing head whenever Blake and Weiss gave her a chance to suckle at Ragna's cock. The younger sister was dealing with the Ragna's balls. Tendering to lick and kiss at each out while the girls above her handled the rest of the cock.

"Geez, you girls are nuts…" Ragna growled as he felt his cock get nearly devoured by the two of them. Yang's firm yet soft chest wrapped around his cock like a blanket while Blake's warm wet gullet nearly choked his dick.

"You can cum whenever you like." The buxom blonde said while she licked the side of his shaft. Sucking on the vein before licking her lips of the spit and pre-spunk gathered around her tongue. "We planning on going all night long."

Ragna followed Yang's advice and let his cock fire off its first sticky load of the day. Thick viscous ropes of jizz hit the girls in the face. Blake tried to catch as much as she in her mouth along with Weiss. Yet most of it got her face and only Ruby was speared as she was under Ragna coaxing more jizz out him.

"I-It's even thicker than usual…" Yang moaned while she licked the string of cum dangling from her cheek. Blake started cleaning her face with the help of Weiss and Ruby. Leaving the blonde to take the first crack at Ragna as she positioned herself up against the wall with her hands and sticking her butt out towards Ragna.

"Well big guy? Aren't you going to play with your gift?" Yang taunted as she wiggled her butt. Showing off her leaking pussy to the younger grim reaper.

Ragna panted and growled. The drug's heat driving him up the wall.

"Fine. If you brats want me to go all out," The young man snarled as he gripped Yang's hips. His cock poking at twitching drenched pussy. "Then we're going all night!"

"Ahh! Yea! Th-That's the stuff!" The buxom blonde moaned in delight as Ragna crammed his cock in her wet pussy, and slammed away at her at a frantic pace. Ragna didn't start at a slow pace. With his lust overtaking him, Ragna haled nothing back in his thrusting. Slamming his hips into Yang's tight cunt at a blistering pace. Plundering the young blonde's cunt like the beast they turned into.

"Haa~!" Yang, with her face drooling up against the wall, is reduced to a moaning mess. Her tongue flying about as her body was slammed into them. For a short moment, she gritted her teeth as her pussy clamped up and fired her orgasm. Spraying it all over the floor but Ragna kept going. burring his cock into her even as her pussy tried to suck the cum right out of him.

"R-Ragna!" Yang bellowed as she came again and harder. Bending her back and sucked as much cum form Ragna as it could. The grim reaper's hot jizz squirted and filled the horny blonde until it seeped out her spasming muff. Dripping to the ground as Yang mewled and moaned from being filled.

"F-Fuck…." When Ragna filled pulled out of Yang, the busty blonde slumped to the ground as her legs gave out. Using the wall to barely keep herself up as she let Ragna's cum leaking onto the floor.

"Heh. Who's next then?" With his cock still stiff, Ragna is more than ready for the next round. Yet Blake and Ruby had other ideas as they grabbed him from behind. Holding him as she started to nip and play at his cat ears.

"H-Hey-ngh!?" The younger grim reaper shivered and twitched from Blake's lips. The black haired fannus and Ruby nipped at the cat-like ears on his head. Both girls enjoying how Ragna squirmed and growled as they toyed with his cat ears the same way he does with Blake. Licking and kissing at the tender spot to get him weak-kneed.

"Fu fu~" Blake snickered as she played with her lover's ears. Getting payback for all the times he used her ears against her. Playfully biting at them to get the now fifth-teen-year-old man to shiver and twitch in her arms. The two-huntress pulled him on to the bed as they Kissed and played with his ears.

"You know. I am starting to get why you do this so much~" The teasing fannus purred as she trailed kisses down Ragna's jaw. Ruby mimicking her as they laid sweet but hungry kisses on his neck until they both got off him, having their fun, and laid on top of one another. Blake laid herself on top of Ruby, as the youngest huntress spread her legs open. Showing off her petite pink pissy while Blake wiggling her rear to entice him to attack her first.

With a smirk, the grim reaper planned his revenge and entered her first. Letting his lust take over, He rutted wildly inside the young fannus. Getting joyous and loud moans to form Blake as his cock slammed into her womb. Forcing her breast to bounce and rub against Ruby's. The young huntress sighed at the feeling of Blake's harden nipples rub against her own.

He switched to Ruby and gave her the same treatment. Slamming his cock as deep into her pussy as possible. He mixed his thrust between the two girl's twats. Not showing a single one of them any mercy. The two girls drowned out their moans with kisses as they held their quivering, lust-drunk bodies.

"A-Ah! Y-Yang! S-slow down!" While that was going on, Weiss and Yang enjoyed each other bodies. With Yang pushing her cum filled pussy on Wiess's lips, she dived down and started licking at the young heiress's pussy. Although it was utterly one-sided with Wiess moaning under Yang's rear, taking a few drips of Ragna's cum in her mouth, while the busty blonde ravaged her pussy with her fingers and tongue.

"Fuck!" Ragna cursed as he blasted his load into Blake. Filling her pussy up with his healthy seed as she sighed in bless at being filled. Ruby pouted at the fact that Blake got creamed first, but that pout turned to a moan when Ragna started ramming his cock back into her pussy. Punching his cock into her for a moment until he came into her.

"Ohhh~!" Making the little huntress squeak as she felt Ragna fill her pussy. His cock pumping and squirting inside her for a moment before he pulled out. Leaving both girls panting and dripping with cum.

"Hey, big guy! Guess who's' ready for ya!" Yang smirked as she pushed a nervous and horny wreck at Ragna.

Leaning up she pulled back the thin vel go her panties to show her own utterly aroused pussy. Her clit twitching as she lowered herself down on the Ragna's cock.

"Ahh, ~ Y-Your still so big…." Weiss started bouncing her body up and down the young man's cock. Panting and mewling as his dick priced her womb with her dancing hips. Swaying and twisting her body on top of Ragna.

"Heh. This is nice and" Ragna groaned as he leaned up and captured one of Weiss's jiggling tits in his mouth. Sucking at her swollen nipple while he held on to her hips. "But this is going too slow for my taste"

Overpowering her with his rough, blurring thrust upwards, Ragna brought Weiss to a quick and screaming orgasm. He may have gotten young but that didn't mean Ragna has gotten weaker. Or lost any of his vigor.

"Slow-Slow-Hng!?" Weiss's body shot straight up as an orgasm ran through. Hard and long as Ragna kept slamming her dick into her. Slamming through her orgasm with a cruel sneer around her breast.

"Eh? Where'd all that bravery go Wiess?" Ragna chuckled as he rocketed his hips into her. His cat ear lover reduced to grabbing on to him and moaning wildly.

The panting heiress moaned happily as Ragna pushed her down and positioned his dick in and out of her. Rising her leg over his shoulder to pound into her drench pussy as deep as he could. And all Weiss could do is claw at the sheets and scream in pleasure from his dick slamming through her.

"Here it comes!" With a growl, Ragna's cock erupted and pumped his little fannus's muff white. Thick cum oozes down from her greedy pussy as she moaned and shivered weakly. Her orgasm wrenching the energy out of her.

"Oh, you're not down yet~." Yang licked her lips as she raised her butt in the air. While Weiss was trying to stand up on shaky knees.

"Ah! Yo-You sneaky-Ohhh~!" Yang squealed as Ragna pounced on her. Ramming his dick in her anus in just one smooth shot from the hic cock being slick form Weiss's spasming pussy.

"Oh!" There were no words that could be said form the blonde as she went off into a moaning fit. Ragna's cock barreled through demonically through her. She gripped and tore at the sheets while her toes curled as pleasure raced through her.

While he kept both his hands-on Yang's bouncy rear, Ragna got a curd idea running through his head. His new tail pushed into the unsuspecting heiress's rear. Making her squeal awake as the thick limb pumped out of her butt.

As Ragna was plowing Wiess's and the bouncy blonde, Blake and Ruby were having their own fun.

"Haa~ D-Deeper Ruby..." Blake haled Ruby down as the young girl eat out the cum Ragna had filled her with. Her skillful tongue slurping and licking at Blake's cunt to eat up the thick cream the grim reaper had filled both of them with.

"Haa!" Yang bellowed as Ragna creamed her anus. Shoving his cock up her shit hole before pulling out his still teaching dick and switching it for his tail in Wiess's pucker. The young heiress throwing her head into the sheets of his bed as she felt his cum pump into her ass.

Both girls collapsed in exhaustion. Turning on their back to better suck in the air form their rigorous fucking. Yet as he looked at the two, Ragna smirked like a beast on the hunt.

"Don't think we're done yet. You're going to enjoy your gift all night all."

-OOO-

Christmas morning came fast for team RWBY and Ragna. But not fast enough for the girls.

"Haa~ Ragna!"

The man himself has been drowned in lust. His eyes hazing as he threw his hips into Ruby. But he didn't know who was the one calling his name. One hand for two of the girls and his tail pumping in and out of the other. Their asses, cunts, and faces are covered and filled with Ragna's cum. Covered and leaking thick white cum as the grim reaper contained on his heated rampage. Even though his body has returned to normal, he still had his cat ears and tails.

Ragna gave each girl as much attention as he could. If his fingers weren't pumping out of them, his cock was barreling through them. Making sure to give their breast attention as leaned down to suck on each one of them.

With his cock ready to blow, he started with Ruby first. Holding her legs apart as she rammed his dick into her for a few minutes until his cock fired its latest load. Wiess followed suit although she still tried to hide her moans as her body jerked and whined in delight form his raging cock. As she was filled, her pussy painted white, his cock shuddered it's first load.

He switched to Blake. The young fauns bringing him into a heated kiss and locking her legs around him. Forcing him to fill her womb up to the brim with his viscous jizz as she moaned into his lips.

Yang was last and as usual the rowdiest of the bunch. Holding on to his neck and crying out his name as he rocked her body and shot his seed inside her.

With a massive sigh, Ragna fell back on his bed. Looking up the ceiling utterly tired while his cat ears and tails finally disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Merry Christmas girls." All he got was Weiss groaning as a response.

-Seven months later-

Ruby bounced in Ragna's lap as well as she could with her large, seven-month pregnant belly. In his apartment, Ragna has the young huntress in his lap. Jumping on his cock as she held on to him. Her arms around her neck as her breast, bigger than before, bounced and swayed as she rode his dick.

"S-Seriously this the-Ugh- tenth time today!" Ragna groaned as he held on to the young mother's hands. Throwing his hips up into her to meet her bouncing.

"I can't help-mph!" Ruby squealed as she came again. Falling on top of Ragna as came down from her orgasm.

"And who's the one who forgot the condoms and sent me in a mad heat?" Ragna sent a glare at the other pregnant girl on the other side of the bed. Or girls in this case as Yang, Weiss, and Blake, all with largely rounded bellies, form months of being pregnant. All three girls were taking their so-called revenge on the young blonde as they assaulted the body. Blake licked and slurped at her partner's pussy awhile Weiss sucked at her breast.

"Sorry about Tha Ooohhh shit Blake!" Yang wanted to apologize but Blake's tongue in her pussy had other ideas.

Ragna sighed as Ruby started to wiggle her hips again for round two.

"I just hope our kids aren't as troublesome you three…"


End file.
